Stupid Rules !
by Helnox
Summary: Durant sa période de direction à Poudlard, Ombrage a créé de nombreux décrets. Et pour tout vous dire, J.K. Rowling ne vous a pas tout dévoilé. Quelques décrets et même certains traînant dans les tiroirs de la dame rose bonbon sont dévoilés ici !


**Auteur : **Helnox

**Titre : **_Stupid Rules !_

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages d'Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Petite note de l'auteur :** Petite fanfiction délire que j'ai écrite durant une nuit d'insomnie que je vous propose de lire maintenant. Il est tout à fait normal qu'il n'y ait aucun décret entre le 21 à 30 ainsi que pour les décrets 45, 68, 82, 98 car ce sont les décrets originaux dans les livres & films.

**Encore une petite note :** Cette fiction se déroule durant la cinquième année d'Harry.

* * *

**Stupid Rules !**

1 – Il est interdit de courir dans les escaliers, en même temps si vous le faîte, vous allez vous casser la gueule.

2 – Il est strictement interdit de manger des cookies à Poudlard, ils sont tous pour la Grande Inquisitrice !

3 – Il est interdit de respirer entre 5h00 et 5h01 car c'est l'heure où je commence à boire mon thé quotidien.

4 – Le lundi matin, de 8h00 et 9h00, les élèves devront se mettre en file dans la Grande Salle et venir dire « bonjour » à Doloress Jane Ombrage.

5 – Pour le soir, ils viendront me dire « bonsoir » et devront me faire la bise.

6 – Les élèves possédant de la drogue ou encore des cigarettes sont priés de me les remettre, je me ferais un plaisir de les consommer pour vous.

7 – Le citron est formellement interdit en l'enceinte de l'école. Son utilisation ou sa présence vous rendra coupable de tentative de meurtre.

8 – Seule Doloress Jane Ombrage est autorisée à porter du rose en l'enceinte de Poudlard _(1)_.

9 – Toute personne prononçant le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui se verra recevoir le sortilège Doloris. On ne prononce pas le nom d'une personne qui n'existe pas.

10 – Tout contact ou toute communication entre les elfes de maison et une autre personne qui semblerait amicale sera punie. Depuis quand on est sympa avec ses esclaves ?!

11 – Tout professeur ou élève prononçant le nom de l'ancien directeur quand ce n'est pas pour l'insulter sera sévèrement puni.

12 – Chaque élève doit signer la Convention des Non-Droits des Élèves écrite par Doloress Jane Ombrage, la Grande Inquisitrice.

13 – Le concierge Argus Rusard est promu au rang de sous-directeur larbin de la directrice. Toujours du boulot chiant mais en plus grande quantité.

14 – Tout élève ayant eu un rapport sexuel avec Draco Malfoy devra rendre un rapport détaillé sur la chose à la Grande Inquisitrice et directrice Ombrage.

15 – Serpentard est déclarée gagnante universelle de tous les matchs de Quidditch de l'année.

16 – Le sortilège Stupéfix est dorénavant interdit, utilisez plutôt les sortilèges Doloris et Avada Kedavra mais seulement de façon théorique, toute pratique étant prohibée (sauf décret 47).

17 – Lavande Brown est déclarée comme la plus grande pipelette de tous les temps. Si vous la voyez parler, vous avez le droit de l'insulter et de la frapper sans attendre de représailles du corps enseignant.

18 – La divination est officiellement retirée des programmes scolaires magiques car cette matière ne sert à rien. Elle sera remplacée par de nouvelles heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

19 – Un élève sera tiré au sort chaque semaine pour devenir le cobaye pour tester les potions faites en cours à la demande du professeur Rogue.

20 – Chaque élève devra prendre au moins une fois par an le thé avec Doloress Jane Ombrage, directrice de Poudlard et Grande Inquisitrice.

31 – Les séances d'autographes d'élèves comme Harry Potter sont strictement interdites dans l'école.

32 – Tout élève ne prenant pas le temps de saluer la Grande Inquisitrice quand il la croise sera sanctionné.

33 – Mimi Geignarde n'est qu'une invention, aucun élève n'est mort à Poudlard.

34 – Le cours de soins aux créatures magique n'est plus considéré comme obligatoire. La Grande Inquisitrice vous incite même à ne pas y aller.

35 – Le jus de citrouille matinal sera corsé avec de l'alcool pour bien réveiller les élèves ainsi que leurs professeurs.

36 – Les sorties dans le village de Pré-au-Lard sont juste limitées aux moments de rachats de fournitures scolaires.

37 – (Après la découverte de l'Armée de Dumbledore) La Salle sur Demande est scellée. Toute personne tentant d'y accéder, sera jugée au Ministère de la Magie pour tentative d'obstruction à la direction.

38 – Le professeur Trelawney obtient le titre de la plus mauvaise Mytho de l'école Poudlard.

39 – Il est interdit de dormir plus de huit heures d'affilées, sinon c'est trop de temps gaspillé dans l'année.

40 – Tout objet d'origine Moldue trouvé sera détruit.

41 – Des haut-parleurs seront installés pour diffuser en continu les nouveaux décrets.

42 – Tout animal n'étant pas celui de compagnie demandé par l'école, servira pour faire une potion que l'élève devra réaliser-lui-même.

43 – Toute créature hybride à l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans l'école y compris le garde-chasse Hagrid. Ce dernier devra rester dans le parc, dans sa chaumière ou encore dans la Forêt Interdite.

44 – Les Première Année devront subir un rite de passage et resteront trois jours seuls dans la Forêt Interdite sans professeurs.

46 – Poudlard est officiellement coupé du réseau des cheminées. Seule celle de la directrice et Grande Inquisitrice le restera afin de pouvoir contacter le Ministère de la Magie.

47 – Pour avoir ses A.S.P.I.C. les élèves de septième année devront subir le Baiser du Détraqueur pendant une courte durée qui ne mettra pas sa vie en danger et réussir à y résister et à éloigner le Détraqueur à l'aide d'un sortilège, ce sera la seule pratique acceptée.

48 – Le nouveau parfum « Eau de Grognasse » _(2)_ est interdit dans l'établissement, il attire trop les hommes autour des filles qui le portent.

49 – Une inspection trimestrielle aura lieu pour chaque professeur.

50 – Les fantômes ont l'interdiction de sortir de la salle commune où ils résident.

51 – Les tableaux seront tous retirés et stockés au troisième étage sous haute garde.

52 – Tout élève tentant de tricher à un examen devra passer deux jours à Askaban.

53 – La musique de Justin Bieber, One Direction ou Miley Cyrus est passible de mort si une personne l'écoute.

54 – Chaque élève devra écrire une lettre à la Grande Inquisitrice et au Ministre de la Magie. 

Certaines des idées de notre folle sont restées dans son tiroir comme ces deux idées de décrets.

84 – Des portraits de Doloress Jane Ombrage devront être placés dans chaque salle de cours.

121 – Doloress Jane Ombrage est votre nouvelle déesse !

* * *

**(1) En effet, elle seule à le droit de faire une faute monumentale de goût vestimentaire. Je n'ai rien contre le rose mais trop c'est trop !**

**(2) Dédicasse à Durendal et ses excellentes parodies Harry Covert sur YouTube.**

* * *

Et voilà c'était un petit délire durant l'une de mes insomnies. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu et je vous retrouve bientôt dans une nouvelle histoire.


End file.
